Un atardecer tan rosa
by Vactory
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son hermanastros. Llevan seis años sin verse y cuando Sakura vuelve del internado, ya no es la niñita que Sasuke recordaba mientras que para ella, él es exactamente el mismo. Sakura no parece especialmente interesada como en el pasado, sin embargo con Sasuke la historia es distinta. Es mi primer fic y no soy buena con los resumenes, denme una oportunidad :)
1. 1 El regreso

_La mayor parte de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (los mejores de ellos). La historia es mía sin ningún fin comercial. Es solo diversión._

_Es mi primer fic, sean amables._

_Era una historia que ya tenía pensada así que tal vez hayan ciertas discrepancias con las personalidades de ciertos personajes y tuve que inventarme unos cuantos también._

_Es Sasusaku, porque aunque no tengo ninguna esperanza (y me encantaría equivocarme) de que Kishimoto nos lo conceda, amo esta inexistente pareja._

_Espero que lo disfruten y sean lindos, dejen comentarios, súbanme la autoestima._

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Un atardecer tan rosa

.

..

…

..

.

Prólogo

.

..

…

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha pertenecían a una familia que había sido destrozada y vuelta a armar de los cadáveres tantas veces que podría decirse que era el monstruo de Frankenstein de las familias. Los padres de Sasuke se habían divorciado cuando éste tenía cinco años y su hermano mayor, Itachi se había ido a vivir con su madre en el exterior. El padre de Sakura había muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía solo tres años. Cuando Sasuke tenía catorce años y Sakura diez, el padre del primero se casó con la madre de la segunda, quien murió solo un año después, dejando a la niña en manos de su esposo, quien al cabo de otro año se volvió a casar con una mujer joven y fría que no perdió ni un minuto para enviar a Sakura a un internado para señoritas en Inglaterra. Y así comenzó todo.

.

..

…

..

.

Capítulo 1

El regreso

**.**

**..**

…

Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que Sasuke había visto a su hermanastra, y en realidad, rara vez pensaba en ella; total, ellos sólo habían llegado a convivir dos años y él nada más recordaba a una niñita delgada, paliducha y pecosa, con alborotados risos rosados recogidos en trenzas y enormes ojos verdes. Sasuke estaba enteramente concentrado en su propia vida, tanto así que casi ni notaba a su otra hermanastra, Hikari, quien se desvivía por reclamar su atención, su madrastra, Kazuha, quien ya se había gastado una tercera parte de la fortuna de su padre en cirugías plásticas, lo traía sin cuidado, su padre, Fugaku, trabajaba más de lo que respiraba, así que rara vez lo veía, y sus hermanos, tanto el mayor que se había ido con su madre, como el menor, Daisuke, que habían tenido Fugaku y Kazuha, vivían tan ocupados con sus propias vidas como el mismo Sasuke.

Tenía un día a día relativamente tranquilo, su vida amorosa no era nada del otro mundo, había tenido "novias" (o así les gustaba a ellas llamarse a sí mismas), pero nunca nada serio, en lo que a él respectaba, la única mujer que se merecía su entera atención era Hinata, la vocalista femenina de la banda en la que tocaba desde hacía tres años y tampoco la veía de esa manera. Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la música y nada más la merecía, ni chicas, ni familiares, ni madrastras frívolas, ni hermanos distantes, ni hermanastras febriles o desaparecidas, solo su guitarra y los milagros que hacía con ella.

.

..

…

Sakura sabía que tendría problemas por huir, pero ya no lo soportaba más, se sentía marchita en ese internado y ya no aguantaba. Ino, su mejor amiga se había escapado con ella, sólo que ella tenía permiso, Sakura, en cambio se había escondido en el maletero del carro que había ido a recoger a su amiga y habían registrado su equipaje como si le perteneciera a Ino, lo que nadie dudaría ya que todos conocían su obsesión con la ropa, cosa que sus amigas siempre le habían atribuido a la sangre francesa heredada de su madre. Cuando el internado se había perdido de vista, el carro se había detenido para que Sakura saliera del maletero. El vuelo era intercontinental, así que todavía quedaban varias horas antes de tener que llamar a su padrastro para informarle de su visita.

En su asiento del avión entre la ventana e Ino, comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería regresar a esa casa, siempre había tenido una buena relación con Fugaku, pero a Kazuha la detestaba profundamente, al igual que a su hija, sabía que ella había tenido un hijo con su padrastro, pero ella no lo conocía, era muy buena amiga de Itachi, ya que él también vivía en Inglaterra y siempre iba a visitarla con su madre al internado, pero a su otro hermanastro trataba de no recordarlo demasiado, cuando pensaba en él, siempre veía a un adolecente pálido y distraído con cabello y ojos oscuros, que siempre andaba con una guitarra en la espalda y una partitura frente a su cara; Sakura había tenido una especie de enamoramiento infantil con su hermanastro, pero él jamás le había dirigido más palabras de las que exigía la cortesía. Por mucho tiempo se había sentido intimidada de sólo pensar en esos intensos ojos negros que nunca la habían enfocado directamente, pero ella ya no era la misma niña de antes y no se pensaba dejar amedrentar de nadie.

…

..

.

– ¿Sasuke? – Le llamó la atención la voz de Hinata. Se había quedado ensimismado observando como el sol se escondía por la ventana de la sala de ensayos – Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu y yo vamos a ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku, ¿quieres venir?

–Sí, claro – Le respondió el muchacho retirando la vista de la ventana para guardar su guitarra en el estuche –. Dame un momento, yo termino con esto.

–No hay problema – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke! ¿Vienen o no? – Les gritó Naruto, el baterista desde la puerta.

–Sí, en un segundo – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

– ¿En qué pensabas? – Le pregunto la chica cuando salían de la sala de ensayos – Te veías muy pensativo.

–En nada en particular, es solo que… – Se interrumpió mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte – nunca había visto un atardecer tan rosa.

– ¡Vaya! Esa es una excelente idea para una canción, ¿no crees? – Exclamó ella entusiasmada. Sasuke sonrió. Cualquier cosa inspiraba a Hinata cuando se trataba de nuevas ideas para canciones, lo bueno era que siempre tenía buenos resultados, aunque debía admitir que en ese caso era cierto.

Un atardecer tan rosa…

.

..

…

– ¡Sakura! – Llamaba Ino irritada. Su amiga tenía el sueño muy profundo y debía despertar para el aterrizaje – ¡Sakura, despierta!

– ¿Qué sucede? – Refunfuñó la chica entre dormida.

–El avión va a aterrizar en un momento – Le respondió la otra echando hacia atrás su largo cabello rubio. Sakura levantó la cabeza y sacó un pequeño espejito que llevaba en su equipaje de mano.

– ¡Oh, demonios! – Exclamó al ver su melena rosa convertida en un nido para pájaros – ¿Cómo diablos puedes lucir tan bien después de tantas horas de vuelo? – Le recriminó a su amiga, quien se encontraba retocando su maquillaje sin ninguna necesidad.

–Cabello liso – Explicó señalándose a sí misma –, lo simplifica todo. Ven acá – Le dijo sacando un cepillo –, verás que puedo solucionarlo.

Tras un rato de tirones con el cepillo y maldiciones por parte de Sakura, Ino se retiró con expresión satisfecha.

– ¡Voilà! – Exclamó sonriente – Te lo dije, estás como nueva – Continuó alcanzándole el espejo.

Sakura observó su reflejo anonadada. Ino tenía razón, estaba como nueva, sus risos tenían forma de nuevo y su delineador ya no estaba corrido por todo el contorno de sus ojos como si fuera un mapache.

– ¡Vaya! Gracias, Ino – Le dijo a su amiga impresionada por sus habilidades.

–Chanté, petit Sakura – Le respondió encantada.

…

..

.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado en su despacho tratando de encontrar algo más que hacer para evitar irse a la cama. Últimamente hacía todo lo que podía para pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible con su esposa, quien no esperaba ni un instante para empezar a reprocharle el poco tiempo que le dedicaba, porque él no se interesaba en asuntos cruciales como los últimos chismes de la alta sociedad y todas las operaciones que planeaba hacerse a continuación.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cada vez se convencía más de que había sido un error casarse con Kazuha, Mikoto, su primera esposa, con quien llevaba una relación inusualmente buena, se lo había advertido y él no había querido escuchar, pero claro, Mikoto siempre tenía razón y en eso tampoco se había equivocado, él se había dejado deslumbrar por su fría belleza, y como sus hijos y su hijastra necesitaban una madre, había cedido ante la adulación. Cada día extrañaba más a su segunda esposa, Megumi, ya que solo había podido compartir un año en su compañía, durante el cual habría sido imposible enamorarse más de ella; Megumi era toda calidez y dulzura, todo lo opuesto a Kazuha. Muy a su pesar admitía para sus adentros que había permitido que su esposa enviara a Sakura a ese internado porque ésta le recordaba dolorosamente a su madre, ya que la muchacha había heredado prácticamente todos sus rasgos, entre ellos su cabello rosa y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Se rindió y dejó de buscar algo más que hacer, definitivamente no lo encontraría. Se levantó de su silla y estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara, cuando el teléfono sonó. Fugaku lo miró sorprendido, ¿quién podía estar llamándolo casi a las tres de la mañana?

– ¿Hola? – Respondió intrigado.

–_Fugaku, hablas con Sakura_ – Contestó la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Sakura? – Inquirió atónito.

–_Sí. Llamaba a avisarte que llegaré mañana. Mi avión acaba de aterrizar, pero pasaré la noche en la casa de una amiga que está más cerca._

–De… acuerdo – Atinó a responder el hombre, aún preso de la sorpresa.

–_Muy bien, entonces te veré mañana, Fugaku_ – Se despidió la chica y cortó la llamada.

–Vaya sorpresa – Susurró él para sí mientras colgaba el teléfono. Volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en el muy probable berrinche que armaría Kazuha cuando se enterara, pero la verdad no le importaba, ya que al parecer Sakura había cambiado mucho, antes era una niña tímida y temerosa que permitía que otros tomaran las decisiones sobre su vida, pero ahora debía ser diferente si había tenido el coraje de irse del internado sin el permiso de nadie y llegar hasta allí sin preguntar. En realidad, Fugaku estaba ansioso de ver en qué persona se había convertido su pequeña hijastra.

.

..

…

Sasuke llegó a su casa al cuarto para las tres y vio desde afuera que la luz del despacho de su padre aún estaba encendida. Suspiro resignado y abrió la puerta. Subió como por instinto hasta su habitación. Estaba agotado. A Naruto le había dado el arranque de ir un bar cuando salieron de Ichiraku y no lograron separarlo de la barra si no hasta que Hinata intervino y pudo convencerlo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con el inmenso deseo de tenderse en la cama para poder descansar al fin, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que ya hubiera alguien en ella y menos aún en ropa interior.

– ¡Hikari! – Exclamó atónito, aún con una mano en la puerta casi cerrada y la otra en el botón de la luz – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

–Estaba esperándote, ¿qué creías? – Le ronroneó en lo que ella debía suponer, era una voz sensual.

–Ahora no tengo ánimos para esto, Hikari, sal de aquí –Le dijo cansado y le abrió la puerta mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

–No seas así, Sasuke – Continuó intentando –. Tengo frío, ¿no querrías venir a darme calor?

–La verdad no – Le respondió con impaciencia. La tomó del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza para sacarla de la cama, la arrastró hasta el pasillo y le cerró la puerta en la cara – ¡Francamente…! – Refunfuñó para sus adentros y luego se tiró en la cama, sólo para descubrir con ira homicida, que sus sábanas habían quedado infestadas del repugnante y empalagoso olor del perfume que Hikari solía utilizar – ¡Maldición!

…

..

.

Sakura miró su reflejo en el espejo que había en el baño de la habitación de Ino. Estaba usando una pijama que su amiga le había prestado, ya que tras un rato de revisarla, había decidido que odiaba toda su ropa y la había dejado en la puerta de una iglesia de camino a la casa de Ino, así que su parcialmente vacía maleta solo contenía sus uniformes del internado, su maquillaje, unas cuantas fotos de sus padres y sus amigas, su I-Pod, su cuaderno de dibujos y un par de libros. Su amiga casi había saltado de la emoción cuando Sakura le pidió que la acompañara a comprar ropa después de instalarse en la casa de su padrastro, y por alguna razón la chica creía que Ino iba a terminar comprando más ropa que ella con su amado pretexto del "guardarropa de verano".

Sakura decidió salir del baño antes de que su ocurrente amiga pensara que la había secuestrado el coco o algo por el estilo.

_Mañana será un día interesante_ – Pensó mientras abría la puerta.

.

..

…

Fugaku salió tan temprano de la casa, que no alcanzó a avisarle de la llegada de Sakura a nadie más que a Kotonoha, el ama de llaves.

_Qué importa_ – Pensó mientras ponía la llave en el contacto de su carro azul oscuro –_, Kazuha no se sentirá más feliz con la noticia si se lo digo ahora, igual va a armar un berrinche._

Condujo con tranquilidad hasta el hospital pensando que por primera vez en meses, trataría de llegar temprano a casa para darle la bienvenida a su hijastra.

–Buenos días, doctor Uchiha – Lo saludó su secretaria con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Rin, ¿cómo estás? – La saludó animado.

–Muy bien, doctor. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué está tan contento esta mañana? – Inquirió ella sorprendida, los últimos meses había notado a su jefe un tanto deprimido y había comenzado a preocuparse.

–Hoy viene mi hijastra de visita – Le explicó impresionado por lo observadora que era la chica –. ¿La recuerdas? ¿Una pequeña pelirroja con ojos verdes?

– ¿Cómo voy a olvidar a la hija de Megumi? – Le respondió ella – Usted sabe que yo la apreciaba mucho.

–Claro, había olvidado que Megumi era amiga de tu hermana mayor.

–Azuka fue su compañera de preparatoria – Le dijo ella – ¡Ay, doctor! ¡Lo había olvidado! El doctor Hatake lo llamó hace unos veinte minutos y tiene tres mensajes de su esposa – Lo informó y Fugaku no pudo notar que la muchacha se sonrojaba un poco al mencionar el nombre de su colega. Típico. Desde la secundaria, la mayor parte de las chicas que había conocido habían enloquecido por el ahora doctor Kakashi Hatake. ¿Qué podía decir? Así era como les gustaban a las mujeres: despeinados y medio locos; debía ser por eso que Sasuke tenía tanto éxito con las chicas.

–Bueno, Rin, llama a Kakashi y me lo pasas por la línea dos. Y… por favor ignora los mensajes de mi mujer – Le pidió azorado a lo que la chica respondió con una débil risita.

…

..

.

Sasuke se levantó más temprano de lo que habría deseado, aunque eso no pudiera llamarse temprano para el resto de los humanos. Se dio una ducha fría con la intención de que le quitara las secuelas de todas las cervezas que Naruto lo había obligado a beber. Cuando supo que el agua ya no podía hacer más por él, cerró la llave y salió del baño. Se puso un jean oscuro y una camiseta negra con una camisa a cuadros grises encima y se calzó sus botas favoritas.

Salió de su cuarto con el revuelto cabello negro goteándole sobre la ropa. Decidió tomar su desayuno tardío en la cocina, ya que sabía que ese era el único lugar de la casa al que no entraban ni su madrastra, ni la hermanastra que había tenido la desgracia de adquirir.

–Buenos días, casi tardes, Sasuke – Lo saludó Kotonoha con una enorme sonrisa maternal.

–Hola, Kotonoha –Le contestó el chico sentándose en la mesa redonda.

– ¿Aún sigues huyéndole a las brujas del este y del oeste? – Le preguntó divertida, mientras ponía un cuenco, una cuchara, una caja de cereal y un cartón de leche frente a él.

– ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – Le respondió él sirviéndose su acostumbrado desayuno – y, hablando de las brujas, ¿dónde están?

–La bruja del este, perdón, la señora de la casa fue con sus zapatos rojos al gimnasio del club, ya que no parece estar satisfecha con el montón de dinero que gasto en las máquinas que hay aquí; y la bruja del oeste, para sentidos prácticos, la señorita Hikari creo que salió a conseguir con que llenar otra habitación de ropa nueva que jamás va a usar – Le explicó aún utilizando irónicas alusiones a "El Mago de Oz" –. Por si te interesa, tú padre es otro león cobardón que también les huye a las brujas, así que se fue temprano a trabajar, como todos los días; y tu hermanito se quedó a dormir en casa de Konohamaru.

–Así que como de costumbre, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos – Dijo el muchacho comiendo la última cucharada de su cereal.

–En realidad… – Comenzó Kotonoha, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre – ¿Podrías…? – Le pidió a Sasuke, ya que ella tenía los brazos llenos de los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para el almuerzo.

–Claro – Aceptó él, mientras se volvía a escuchar el timbre.

Sasuke corrió, pero como la casa era tan grande, el timbre se escucho dos veces más antes de que llegara a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó paralizado ante el espectáculo que lo esperaba afuera. Una chica más bien bajita con uniforme de colegiala estaba parada sobre una maleta de proporciones colosales, aparentemente tratando de ver por el vitral que adornaba la parte superior del marco de la puerta. La chica lo miró y él reconoció unos familiares ojos verdes.

– ¿Sasuke? – Inquirió la chica, pero desafortunadamente perdió su ya precario equilibrio y cayó sobre el muchacho quien la recibió en sus brazos por puro reflejo. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él y luego se ruborizó violentamente y se separó de él.

–Eres Sakura, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó él incrédulo. Tenía que ser ella, era obvio, pero es que había cambiado tanto que era difícil de creer.

–Claro que soy yo, si no quien más – Le respondió ella – ¡Vaya, Sasuke! Estás muy alto. Creciste muchísimo.

–Pero tú no mucho – Observó el muchacho, notando que le sacaba casi una cabeza y media de estatura.

–Tan amable como siempre – Le dijo Sakura con ácido sarcasmo –. ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O me dejarás acampada en la entrada? – Le espetó la chica con las manos en la cintura, y entonces Sasuke notó que su personalidad también había cambiado mucho, en el pasado ella nunca le hubiera hablado así, lo que la chica solía hacer en su presencia era sonrojarse tanto que incluso sus pecas desaparecían, pecas que, por lo que el chico pudo ver, ya no existían.

–Claro – Le contestó él con aparente indiferencia, aunque la verdad aún estaba bastante sorprendido – Déjame a mí – Le dijo al ver que ella se disponía a levantar su maleta, la cual era casi tan grande como ella.

–Ahórratelo – Le respondió Sakura con evidente enojo – Vengo cargándola desde Inglaterra, no me matará subirla por las escaleras. Además no tiene muchas cosas que digamos.

La chica entró, pasando de largo por su lado y se encaminó con su enorme maleta hacia las escaleras, por lo cual el muchacho asumió que ella recordaba el camino hasta su antigua habitación.

.

..

...

..

.

_Ésta es la corrección. Tuve un pequeño percance de copiar y pegar, así que disculpen XD Espero ansiosamente los comentarios. :)_


	2. 2 La pelea

_Nuevamente, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del genio absolutamente no complaciente Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

_¡Dejen comentarioooos!_

.

..

…

..

.

Capítulo 2

La pelea

.

..

…

_Tonta, tonta, tonta – _Se golpeaba Sakura mentalmente –. _Él ya no te afecta, ¿recuerdas?_

Observó su habitación y recordó el corto tiempo que había vivido en ella antes de ser exiliada al internado. Se veía claramente que era la habitación de una niña, todo de color lila y blanco. Definitivamente eso había que solucionarlo. Acomodó lo poco que tenía en su lugar correspondiente, los libros y las fotografías en la repisa, los uniformes en el armario, el maquillaje en el baño y su I-Pod sobre la cama. Abrió las pesadas cortinas y las ventanas para que el aire y la luz del mediodía entraran en la estancia.

Se tendió sobre las sábanas recién cambiadas. Seguro Kotonoha se había tomado la molestia de convertir aquel cuarto clausurado en un lugar habitable de nuevo. Se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar un poco ya que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien. La casa era exactamente la misma que ella había dejado seis años atrás. Con la excepción de un gimnasio que Kazuha había instalado en su ausencia.

La casa siempre le había gustado, era amplia, iluminada y con muchos lugares para esconderse. Lo único era que su habitación tenía un gran problema: quedaba frente a la habitación de su hermanastro.

…

..

.

Sasuke subió las escaleras, pensativo y un poco irritado, ¿desde cuándo era él que se quedaba mudo frente a ella? Se quedó un corto momento observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Sakura, hasta que entró a la suya. Él rara vez había pensado en ella en los pasados seis años, pero cuando lo había hecho jamás se había imaginado que cuando ella regresara estaría tan endemoniadamente diferente. Su cabello que antaño había estado siempre aprisionado en un par de trenzas, ahora estaba suelto con las puntas de sus risos rosándole la cintura; sus enormes ojos verdes se habían tornado un poco rasgados dándoles un aspecto felino y ahora estaban profundamente delineados en negro, lo que resaltaba aun más su color; su piel ya era pulcramente blanca, ya que de alguna forma las pecas habían desaparecido por completo y su rostro había perdido los contornos redondeados de la infancia. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, aún seguía siendo pequeño, pero ahora era indiscutiblemente curvilíneo, a pesar de no ser una chica voluptuosa como Hinata, poseía una feminidad abrumadora, si Sasuke empezara por algún lado lo haría por ese monumental par de piernas que había visto desde un ángulo bastante favorecedor, sobre todo porque estaban muy a la vista bajo esa corta falda plisada de cuadros escoceses rojos. Debía admitir que el uniforme del internado le quedaba bastante bien, además de que ella lo había complementado con brazaletes de cuero y esmalte negro en las uñas. Sakura definitivamente ya no era la niña que se había marchado años atrás. Y eso sin hablar de su carácter, eso sí que había cambiado.

El timbre de su celular lo distrajo del curso de sus pensamientos y él saltó al caer en cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando sobre Sakura.

– ¿Hola? – Respondió, aún un poco aturdido.

– ¡Sasuke! – Le gritó Naruto al otro lado de la línea, tan escandaloso como siempre – ¡Es sábado! ¡Saca tu perezoso trasero de tu casa y sal a la calle! ¡Vamos a Ichiraku!

–Naruto, el concierto es a las once – Le recordó Sasuke con una venita palpitando en su frente por la ira contenida.

– ¡Ya sé que es a las once, idiota! – Exclamó el escandaloso – ¿Pero cuál es tu problema con pasar un poco de tiempo con tus camaradas? ¡Eres un amargado!

–Nos vemos en Ichiraku – Le respondió Sasuke a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía, jamás se lo iba a quitar de encima.

Aparte no estaba de más que saliera antes, ya que Hinata había tenido la repentina idea de que fuera un concierto de disfraces y él aún no había pasado por el suyo. Para la banda iban a ser más uniformes que disfraces, la hermana menor de Hinata lo había diseñado todo. Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai iban a ir con trajes negros y corbata blanca, mientras que Hinata llevaría un vestido blanco con corbata negra.

Sería una noche interesante.

.

..

…

Sakura salió de su cuarto en cuanto recibió la llamada de Ino. Corrió escaleras abajo y por poco se choca con un niño de cabello y ojos negros que aparentemente acababa de llegar. Por un momento se quedó aturdida mirando al niño, era endemoniadamente parecido a Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

–Soy Sakura. Tú eres… Daisuke, ¿no? – Le preguntó la chica aún impactada por el impresionante parecido entre el niño y su hermano mayor.

–Sí. ¿Tú eres la hija postiza de mi papá? – Le preguntó Daisuke mirándola fijamente.

–Por así decirlo – Le respondió Sakura divertida.

– ¡Pero si eres muy bonita! – Exclamó el niño como sin pensar y luego se puso colorado hasta las orejas – Bu… bueno, es que Hikari dijo que eras muy fea y que te parecías a las brujas de los cuentos.

–La verdad es que no me sorprende – Replicó ella con acritud –. ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Le preguntó fijándose en que el niño tenía unas revistas bajo el brazo.

–Bueno… son… – Balbuceó el niño sonrojándose de nuevo. Las levantó para que Sakura viera la portada del primero.

– ¡Es Manga! – Exclamó ella al reconocer los familiares dibujos japoneses en la portada.

– ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió el niño atónito.

– ¡Me encanta! – Le contestó ella y Daisuke le sonrió radiante.

–Si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación, tengo montones – Le propuso el niño emocionado.

– ¡Me encantaría…! Pero ahora no puedo – Le explicó ella, recordando su cita con Ino y el hecho de que la chica debía de estar esperándola en la calle.

–Ah… está bien – Accedió él, claramente decepcionado –. En otra ocasión será.

–Seguro – Le dijo Sakura, continuando su camino escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó a la calle, Ino la estaba esperando en el asiento del conductor de un convertible blanco, con un vestido con detalles de encaje a juego con el auto y una mirada de reproche asomándose por encima de sus grandes lentes de sol que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

–Hola – La saludó tentativamente.

– ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – Le preguntó en tono de queja.

–No te imaginas…

…

..

.

Sasuke entró a Ichiraku con la bolsa de tintorería que contenía su disfraz colgada del brazo. Pronto localizó a sus amigos debido al escándalo que estaba haciendo Naruto.

– ¿Por qué es que no puedes estar en silencio nunca, tonto? – Le espetó Sasuke a su escandaloso amigo, asestándole un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Naruto, indignado, mientras Hinata sonreía indulgentemente.

–Luces pensativo – Le comentó su amiga –, ¿Te sucedió algo?

Hinata era una chica tímida y serena, excepto cuando estaba en un escenario, con un micrófono en la mano era una persona completamente distinta. Pero a pesar de todo era extremadamente observadora.

–Nada… Bueno, en realidad sí – Admitió el ignorando las quejas de Naruto acerca de lo mucho que estaba tardando su ramen –. Mi hermanastra vino a pasar las vacaciones y no la veía hacía casi seis años. Sólo estoy sorprendido.

– ¿Tú hermanastra? – Inquirió Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Sakura?

–Claro, había olvidado que ustedes eran amigas – Dijo Sasuke, distraído observando cómo Naruto se frotaba su cabeza rubia al haber sido golpeado por Suigetsu, al haber tratado de lanzarse sobre la pobre mesera por la emoción al ver que su ramen por fin había llegado –. Pues sí, llegó hoy, pero yo no tenía idea de que vendría, al parecer los únicos que sabían eran papá y Kotonoha, pero nadie me dijo.

– ¿Y cómo está? – Preguntó ella ahora también distraída por los aspavientos de Naruto quien peleaba con Suigetsu por un plato de ramen, mientras Sai sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras sorbía de su bebida.

–Diferente, muy diferente – Fue la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente –. Deberías verla.

–Desearía hacerlo – Dijo ella con nostalgia.

– ¿Chicos? ¿No van a comer? – Les preguntó Sai – Porque si no lo hacen ya, Naruto y Suigetsu no les van a dejar nada.

Sasuke y Hinata dirigieron la mirada hacia la batalla campal que se estaba desarrollando sobre el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, y decidieron dejar su conversación para después.

–Oye, tonto, deja algo para ellos – Exclamó Suigetsu golpeando de nuevo a Naruto.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Le reclamó el rubio, poniéndose de pie – ¡Tú has comido tanto como yo!

–Chicos, basta – Les dijo Hinata con calma, lo que tuvo un efecto inmediato.

–Lo siento, Hinata – Se disculpó Naruto con una mano en la nuca y Sasuke no pasó por alto el ligero rubor sobre las mejillas de su amiga.

–No siempre tendrás a Hinata para que te proteja – Le advirtió Suigetsu entre dientes.

– ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Es a ti a quien estaba protegiendo!

–Aquí vamos de nuevo – Suspiró Sai a lo que Sasuke y Hinata respondieron con resignados asentimientos de la cabeza.

.

..

…

La excursión de compras fue larga y agotadora, pero claro, con Ino las excursiones de compras _siempre_ eran largas y agotadoras. Sakura había sido arrastrada por su amiga por todas las tiendas de ropa femenina que habían en el centro comercial más grande que la chica había pisado jamás, sin que ella dejara de quejarse de lo diferente que era todo en París, y finalmente, Ino había terminado comprando más ropa que la misma Sakura. Ahora estaban sentadas en una heladería, rodeadas por bolsas de compras.

– ¿Cómo fue la llegada triunfal a la casa de tu padrastro? – Le preguntó Ino antes de tomar una cucharada de su helado.

–No sabría que decirte – Le respondió Sakura tras pensarlo por un momento –. Sasuke me abrió la puerta y mencionó, muy amablemente, que no he crecido nada desde la última vez que nos vimos – Le contó con irritación, mientras se vengaba de su helado, clavándole repetidamente la cuchara – Él es quien no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

–Pero es que, Sakura, creo que se refería a tu estatura – Le respondió su amiga, cautelosamente – y, bueno, tienes que admitir que, de ser así, tendría toda la razón – Concluyó con diversión mal disimulada.

– ¿Tú también? – Inquirió ella exasperada – Gracias por eso.

–Lo siento, pero es cierto – Se justificó Ino –. ¿Viste lo difícil que fue encontrar ropa de tu taya? Tienes dieciséis años y mides ¿cuánto? ¿1,50?

–1,55, en realidad – Respondió Sakura ácidamente.

– ¡Pero anímate! – Le dijo jovialmente – ¡Aún nos queda una tienda por visitar!

– ¿Eso debería animarme? – Inquirió Sakura.

–Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso. Ésta es una tienda de disfraces, amiga mía, lo que, como debes imaginar es algo incluso más emocionante.

– ¡Yupi! – Le soltó ella lacónicamente – ¿Y puedo saber para que necesito yo un disfraz? Está bien que preferiría no ver a mi madrastra o a su hija, pero dudo que un disfraz pueda ayudarme.

–También voy a ignorar eso – Respondió Ino tomando las últimas cucharadas de su helado –. Esta noche hay una fiesta en un bar del centro con una banda y todo, y como te habrás imaginado, es te disfraces, así que termina con tu helado, pajarito picoteador, y vamos por esos disfraces.

– ¡Como ordenes! – Respondió Sakura sarcásticamente, pero ya se encontraba un poco más animada. Una fiesta sonaba muy bien para su primera noche de regreso.

…

..

.

Sasuke regresó a su casa a eso de las siete. Subió directo a su habitación, a riesgo de toparse con Hikari en el camino. Al llegar, notó que la puerta del cuarto de Sakura estaba abierta y no pudo evitar la tentación de asomarse.

Su hermanastra llevaba una camiseta holgada roja, unos shorts negros, unas medias de red y unas botas de combate. Estaba sentada en su cama, que llevaba la misma colcha lila con mariposas que él recordaba de seis años atrás, y doblaba una gran cantidad de ropa negra, roja y blanca.

–Hola, Sakura – La saludó reticente. No le gustaba para nada el no ser capaz de evitar el querer estar en su presencia. ¡Bah! Tenía que ser simple curiosidad acerca de cuanto había cambiado.

– ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó ella, claramente sorprendida – Hola – Lo saludó con una sonrisa. Al parecer ya había recuperado su buen humor.

– ¿Cómo va tu primer día de regreso? – Le preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

–Muy bien hasta ahora – Le respondió ella concentrándose en la ropa de nuevo –. Mi mejor amiga me arrastró por todo el centro comercial y conocí a tu hermano menor.

– ¿Conociste al experto en caricaturas? – Le preguntó él, curioso sobre su opinión al respecto.

–Primero, no son caricaturas, es manga; y segundo, creo que es genial que le guste, porque a mí me encanta – Replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente –. ¿Acaso tú eres de los que piensan que él está desperdiciando su vida o algo así?

–En realidad, muchos, han dicho eso sobre mí, sólo tocando guitarra y todo eso – Le respondió Sasuke – Por ejemplo, nuestra querida madrastra – Dijo, sin ocultar demasiado el sarcasmo de su voz.

–No lo es – Dijo Sakura, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos de pronto.

– ¿Qué? – Inquirió él confundido.

–Ella no es mi madrastra – Se explicó –. Kazuha no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–La verdad, Sakura, desearía que ella y su hija no tuvieran nada que ver conmigo tampoco. Eres afortunada.

– ¿Lo soy? – Le preguntó ella más como al aire que a él – Lo soy –Afirmó luego comenzando a doblar la ropa de nuevo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Le dijo el chico tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco.

– ¿Quieres ayudarme? – Inquirió ella con el seño fruncido, como si no comprendiera el significado de la frase.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Respondió impasible, pero la verdad es que hasta él estaba sorprendido por su amabilidad.

–Bueno… puedes ayudarme a doblar la ropa mientras yo la meto en el armario, ¿está bien?

–Seguro – Contestó él dirigiéndose a la cama para tomar el lugar de ella.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a meter sus prendas al armario empotrado de su habitación. Sasuke se puso manos a la obra mientras observaba disimuladamente a su hermanastra. Definitivamente había cambiando en exceso. Cuando era niña era de una torpeza inimaginable, mientras que ahora se veía abrumado por la gracilidad de sus movimientos. Además de que en el pasado ella hubiese estallado en combustión espontanea de sólo tenerlo a él en su habitación. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con arrogancia.

– ¿Hay algo gracioso en mi ropa? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

–Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas – Le explicó Sasuke mirándola fijamente, como para hacerle entender a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Sakura mirándolo sorprendida.

–Pues…

–¡Sasuke! –Gritó una voz chillona en el pasillo dejándolos paralizados a los dos.

–Hikari – Gruñeron al unísono como si se tratara de una maldición.

– ¡Aquí estás! – Exclamó encantada al posar sus ojos en él – Te busqué por todas partes y… – Se detuvo de golpe cuando se fijó en Sakura – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Es mi cuarto, ¿recuerdas? – Le respondió la chica con acritud – ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

–Estaba buscando a Sasuke, por si no es obvio – Se explicó con autosuficiencia y se dirigió al hastiado muchacho sobre la cama, ignorando el "demasiado obvio" de Sakura –. Sasuke, la sirvienta ya está sirviendo la cena. Vine para que me acompañaras al comedor.

–Déjame ver si entendí – Replicó Sakura con desdén –, ¿estabas en el comedor y viniste hasta aquí para que Sasuke te acompañara al comedor de nuevo?

Hikari la ignoró, agitando su larga y lisa melena del color del caramelo.

–Vamos, Sasuke – Dijo acercándose a él para tomarle la mano.

–No te preocupes por mí, Hikari – Le respondió el retirando su mano bruscamente –, y estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar el camino al comedor sola. Sakura – Continuó dirigiéndose a su otra hermanastra –, ¿vienes conmigo a ayudar a Kotonoha a poner la mesa?

–Claro – Respondió Sakura cerrando la puerta de su armario –, siempre puedo terminar después con esto.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡No debes ayudar a las sirvientas! – Exclamó Hikari escandalizada.

–No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes – Replicó Sasuke ácidamente –. ¿Vamos?

Y así salieron los dos de la habitación dejando a Hikari paralizada en su lugar.

Tomaron el camino de las escaleras y cuando llegaron al primer piso, Sakura todavía se reía entre dientes. Entraron a la cocina y encontraron a Kotonoha con una pila de platos sobre las manos.

–Déjame, te ayudo – Le dijo Sasuke tomando la mitad de los platos –. A la bruja del este no le gustaría para nada si se rompieran los platos.

–Tienes razón – Concordó Kotonoha, riendo. Y entonces vio a Sakura – ¡Por Dios! ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

–Me alegra mucho verte, Kotonoha – La saludó Sakura sonriendo –. Disculpen, ¿A quién no le gustaría que se rompieran los platos? – Inquirió divertida, mientras tomaba la otra mitad de los platos – ¿Debería asumir que hablan de Kazuha?

–Así es. Disculpa que hablemos en clave, querida, es que no estamos acostumbrados a tener audiencia – Se excusó el ama de llaves, acariciándole la mejilla –. Sakura, has crecido tanto… Estás tan bella…

–Basta, Kotonoha, me sonrojas – Le dijo Sakura riendo –. Mejor vamos a poner los platos, antes de que la bruja se enoje.

…

..

.

Fugaku salió de su consultorio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente deseaba ver cuánto había crecido Sakura, que tan diferente era de la que él recordaba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que antes de darse cuenta que estaba llegando a su casa. Salió del carro y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia el comedor para buscar a Kotonoha, ya que a juzgar por la hora debía estar poniendo la mesa; ella siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en la casa, por lo que lo más probable era que ella supiera donde estaba Sakura.

Al entrar, descubrió que allí no solo estaba Kotonoha, sino que también estaban Sasuke y… ¡vaya! ¿Esa era Sakura?

–Buenas noches, señor – Lo saludó Kotonoha con una reverencia.

– ¡Fugaku! – Exclamó Sakura exultante, lanzándose a los brazos de su padrastro.

–Hola, Sakura – Le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido por su efusividad. En secreto se había estado dando golpes de pecho todos esos años pensando que su hijastra lo odiaba por haber permitido que Kazuha la enviara a Inglaterra – Pero, mira cómo has crecido – Comentó poniéndola a un brazo de distancia para poder mirarla –. Me alegro mucho de verte.

–Y yo a ti – Le respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke solo miraba atónito. Ella se había mostrado tan controlada en impasible desde que había llegado, que no la había creído capaz de semejantes demostraciones de afecto y su padre había pasado en una especie de estado quimérico desde que la mamá de Sakura había muerto. Ahora ellos hablaban sobre Mikoto e Inglaterra, mientras Kotonoha se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina sonriendo.

.

..

…

Hasta Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo feliz que estaba de ver a su padrastro. Ella lo quería pero durante todo ese tiempo había creído estar enojada con él y ahora se daba cuenta de que hacía mucho que lo había perdonado, en ese momento incluso lo comprendía.

– ¿Todavía eres amiga de la hija del señor Yamanaka? – Le preguntó Fugaku, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

–Por supuesto – Le respondió la chica sonriendo con cariño al pensar en Ino –. Fue ella la que me ayudó a escapar – Añadió con expresión inocente.

– ¡Vaya! Tendré que darle las gracias por eso.

–Y… ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó ella examinando uno de los cubiertos de plata – Ya noté que Kazuha instaló un gimnasio en la casa.

–Es cierto, pero nunca lo usa – Fugaku blanqueó los ojos –. Y Hikari ya tiene un armario enorme y tres habitaciones de invitados llenas de ropa que jamás usa.

–No me sorprende, la verdad – Dijo Sakura destilando desdén.

–Sé que no te caen muy en gracia – Le dijo él, comprensivo.

– ¿Cómo podrían?

– ¡Fugaku! Ahí estás – Se escuchó la chillona voz de Kazuha en el arco que daba entrada al comedor. Luego se percató de la presencia de Sakura y su expresión se torció en una mueca que volvía tirante la piel de su cara llena de botox – ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Reclamó señalándola con sus uñas color rojo prostituta.

…

..

.

– ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? – Le preguntó Sasuke al ama de llaves, siguiéndola.

–Llevaban años sin verse. Aunque el señor Fugaku sea tan inexpresivo, el llegó a amar demasiado a la señora Megumi y Sakura es su viva imagen – Le explicó indicándoles a las dos ayudantes de la cocina que comenzaran a llevar la comida a la mesa –. Aparte, es su hijastra y es una niña maravillosa, es normal que esté feliz de verla.

–Si tú lo dices – Le concedió Sasuke.

Kotonoha le dedicó su acostumbrada mirada maternal, pero de pronto empezaron a escucharse gritos desde el comedor y ambos salieron corriendo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron que las ayudantes de cocina estaban paralizadas en sus lugares aún con los platillos en sus manos, sin atreverse a entrar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kotonoha con voz autoritaria.

–La señora Kazuha está gritando – Respondió Ten-Ten que era la mayor de las tres.

El ama de llaves inmediatamente comprendió por qué no se atrevían a entrar. Kazuha tenía la costumbre de despedir personal cuando estaba enojada.

Sasuke, ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de las mucamas, pasó de largo y entró al comedor seguido de Kotonoha. El chico no supo que pensar sobre la imagen con la que se topó. Kazuha le gritaba encolerizada a Fugaku quien la miraba serio y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Sakura solo estaba ahí sentada, con los pies apoyados en la mesa y los audífonos puestos en un gesto de total indiferencia.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traerla sin decirme nada?! – Chillaba su madrastra fuera de sí – ¡¿Es que no me respetas?! ¡Tenías que haberlo consultado conmigo!

– ¡Yo no tengo que consultar contigo para ver a mi hijastra! – Exclamó Fugaku perdiendo la paciencia por fin – Estoy en mi derecho de traerla a casa cuando quiera, porque ella también es parte de mi familia. Así que te callas y dejas de echarla, porque ésta es también su casa.

Kazuha se quedó mirando a Fugaku con la boca abierta, pero no era para menos. Sasuke y Kotonoha también lo miraban como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes; y Sakura había perdido por completo su máscara de impasibilidad y lo observaba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de completo y mortal silencio, Kazuha recobró aparentemente la compostura y salió indignada del comedor. Sasuke y Sakura solo miraron a Fugaku hasta que Kotonoha rompió el silencio.

–Señor… estoy tan… orgullosa de usted – le dijo, secándose las lágrimas con el delantal y entonces Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

.

..

…

..

.

_Ojalá que les haya gustado._

_Espero poder subir la continuación pronto._

_¡Comenten! ¡Motívenme, por favor!_


	3. 3 El concierto

_Antes que nada, les ruego desesperadamente su perdón por la demora, sé que no existe disculpa posible, pero estuve enferma, mi bebé estuvo enfermo, mi mamá estuvo enferma y todo se salió de madres, además me perdí en camiiiino de la vida. Pero, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca y esa era mi frase favorita en el colegio, ya se imaginaran por qué (Kakashi-sensei es la mata de la puntualidad a mi lado, aunque mis excusas jamás fueron tan buenas)._

_Sin más, aquí las dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

.

..

…

..

.

Capítulo 3

El concierto

.

..

…

Teniendo en cuenta que Kazuha y Hikari estaban ausentes, Sasuke, Sakura, Daisuke y Fugaku tuvieron una cena muy tranquila. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Daisuke desapareció diciendo que tenía que ir a estudiar, a pesar de que apenas comenzaba el verano y Fugaku, por su parte se fue hacia su estudio porque tenía mucho trabajo.

Durante la cena había hablado animadamente con Daisuke sobre manga, resultando ser una experta, se había reído abiertamente de los chistes de su hermanito que resultaban incomprensibles para Sasuke, y había tenido con Fugaku una conversación sobre biología plagada de términos científicos que ninguno de los dos atónitos hermanos Uchiha entendía para nada.

Sasuke y Sakura subieron juntos por la escalera en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron al rellano donde las puertas de sus habitaciones se enfrentaban una a cada lado del pasillo.

–Bueno… nos veremos luego – Le dijo Sakura rompiendo el extraño silencio en el que estaban y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

–Sí… eh… Sakura – La llamó antes de que ella entrara –, esta noche abra una fiesta, la banda en la que toco va a presentarse, y pensé que te gustaría ir.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo como si le estuvieran saliendo fuegos artificiales de la cabeza. Sasuke Uchiha, _el_ Sasuke Uchiha ¿la estaba invitando a una fiesta?

–Yo… eh… – La chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos dispersos, haciendo que sus risos se movieran de un lado para otro en una estrambótica cascada rosa – Sí me gustaría, pero no puedo. Ya quedé con Ino para salir esta noche.

–De acuerdo, no importa – Respondió Sasuke ocultando perfectamente su incredulidad tras una expresión perfectamente impasible –. Hasta luego – Se despidió y se metió a su habitación dejando a Sakura paralizada en el pasillo.

–Eso fue raro – Murmuró mirando la puerta cerrada con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego negó con la cabeza y entró a su cuarto.

…

..

.

Sasuke se acostó boca arriba sobre la colcha de su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Primero, ¿por qué había querido invitar a Sakura a la fiesta? Y segundo, ¿había dicho que no? En todo lo que llevaba en asuntos con chicas ninguna le había dicho que no, nunca, mucho menos ella.

Siguió pensando en lo mismo, hasta que su celular sonó desconcentrándolo.

– ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó la chillona voz de Naruto al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡No grites, idiota! ¿Qué quieres? – Le respondió sintiendo como una venita le palpitaba en la frente.

– ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Ya estamos frente a tu casa – Le dijo sin bajar ni un ápice la voz.

–Ya salgo – Le dijo Sasuke y colgó sin esperar a que su insufrible mejor amigo dijera nada más.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, Sakura también salía del suyo, e igual que él, llevaba una bolsa de tintorería colgada del brazo.

–Hola – Lo saludó Sakura, decidiéndose por la diplomacia.

–Hmp – Le respondió Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

Juntos caminaron hasta el primer piso y salieron de la casa sin decir nada más. En la calle estaban estacionados la Van en la que llevaban los instrumentos y el convertible blanco de Ino. Naruto y Suigetsu estaban parados en la acera esperando a Sasuke mientras que Sai estaba al volante mirando abstraído por la ventana.

Cuando los hermanastros se acercaron las miradas de sus amigos se centraron inmediatamente en Sakura y la boca de Suigetsu cayó abierta.

–Hasta pronto, Sasuke – Se despidió ella dirigiéndose al convertible.

–Sí, te veo luego – Le respondió Sasuke lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amigo de cabello blanco –. Se te va a descolgar la mandíbula, Suigetsu – Le dijo, pasando de largo a su lado para despatarrarse en el asiento del copiloto de la Van.

–En serio, Sasuke, ¿quién era la musa de cabello rosa? – Preguntó el aludido entrando a la parte trasera después de que el convertible se fuera.

–Se llama Sakura – Respondió Naruto, que era el único que era amigo de Sasuke desde pequeño y había alcanzado a conocer a la chica –. Es la hermanastra de Sasuke.

–Eh, Sasuke, yo pensaba seguir tratando de quitarte a Karin, pero en vista de las circunstancias, creo que prefiero a tu hermanita – Le dijo con una cara para nada inocente.

–No es mi hermana – Respondió Sasuke tajante.

–Lo que sea – Le dijo Suigetsu restándole importancia –. Me la quedo.

–Ignóralo – Le dijo Sai a un muy enojado Uchiha, mientras ponía en marcha el motor de la Van.

.

..

…

– ¿Quién era el conductor? – Preguntó Ino como quien no quiere la cosa, Sakura pudo notar a plenitud su interés.

– ¡Yo qué sé! – Le respondió ella, blanqueando los ojos – Uno de los amigos de Sasuke me imagino.

– ¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que me lo presente tu hermanastro?

–No sé, pídeselo –Respondió Sakura distraída.

–Pídeselo tú, ¡por favor! – Le suplicó haciéndole pucheros.

– ¡Mira al frente! – Exclamó – Veré lo que puedo hacer.

– ¡Eres la mejor! – Le dijo su amiga emocionada – tenemos que planear algo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ino, ésta subió exultante las escaleras mientras Sakura la seguía con calma. Ambas chicas se dispusieron a ponerse sus respectivos disfraces, mientras Ino daba saltitos de la emoción.

Después de que Ino pasara casi media hora tratando de convencer a Sakura de que se metiera en un indecente disfraz de gata, ésta se había decidido por uno de arlequín femenino, mientras que su amiga había optado por uno de coneja, alegando que los disfraces con motivos animales eran una institución en Halloween, ignorando absolutamente el hecho (que Sakura había intentado recalcar) de que no era Halloween.

Cuando Ino salió del baño de su habitación enfundada en su disfraz con tutú y orejas rosas, medias de red blancas zapatillas de ballet, Sakura se metió en el inauditamente grande cuarto de baño que poseía su amiga a ponerse su traje de arlequín. Era blanco y negro, con un cuello sujeto por un listón, y una especie de corsé que se alargaba hacia atrás simulando los dos picos de las chaquetas de los esmóquines. Las medias con liguero le llegaban al muslo, una era de rombos y la otra de rayas verticales, y llevaba unos botines en punta con cascabeles y tacón alto.

Al salir, encontró a su amiga sentada en su tocador amplio y abarrotado de productos que en su mayoría, Sakura no entendía. Ino estaba indecentemente bella. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo ramera y unas pestañas postizas extremadamente largas. Su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto sobre su espalda y ella le había hecho leves ondulaciones que le rozaban la cadera.

–Ven acá – Le dijo a Sakura al verla parada en la entrada del baño. La chica se sentó en la butaca y rezó en silencio porque su amiga no le hiciera nada demasiado raro –. Ya está – La informó después de unos veinte minutos de revolotear a su a rededor.

Sakura se miró en el espejo y prácticamente no se reconoció. Ino le había acomodado el cabello en una especie de tocado descomplicado del que se le salían varios rizos. Había pintado sus labios de negro con las comisuras alargadas, sus ojos estaban delineados intensamente más o menos como los de una geisha, lo que resaltaba su vivo color jade.

–Vaya, Ino, cada día me sorprendes – Le dijo Sakura impresionada, mientras su amiga le acomodaba un pequeño sombrero de copa ladeado.

–Merci – Le respondió la rubia, y luego le tendió su antifaz negro, para meter el suyo, que era blanco, en su bolso.

Sakura se puso unos guantes blancos que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros y salieron de la habitación.

…

..

.

La fiesta ya había comenzado y sólo faltaba media hora para que tocaran. Sasuke, Sai y Suigetsu estaban terminando de prepararlo todo, mientras que Naruto sólo miraba idiotizado a Hinata, quien ni siquiera lo notaba. La verdad es que la chica se veía como un ángel (claro que esa era la idea), su vestido era de un blanco perlado que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, era un sencillo vestido sin escote, con mangas largas que caían en pico y la falda bajaba en diagonal desde su muslo izquierdo, con una pequeña corbata negra que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del pecho. Llevaba unas zapatillas con listones cruzados hasta las rodillas. Hanabi, su hermana menor, le había ondulado todo el largo cabello negro, a excepción del flequillo y la había maquillado con sencillez, resaltando la belleza natural de la chica. ¡Y vaya que había dado resultado! Naruto era un despistado que nunca notaba nada referente a las chicas y en ese momento no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Todo está listo, chicos – Anunció Kiba, uno de los jala cables del bar.

Tras ponerse cada uno su respectivo antifaz (los de los chicos blancos y el de Hinata negro), salieron al pequeño escenario para ser recibidos con una salva de aplausos. Ya varias veces habían tocado allí, ya que el lugar le pertenecía a Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto.

–Buenas noches – Saludó Hinata con entusiasmo. Ella solía ser una chica serena y más bien tímida, pero cuando salía a un escenario, se convertía en otra persona, una enérgica que lograba contagiar al público con su efervescencia –. Me alegro de ver tantas personas aquí. Hoy tocaremos una canción nueva, espero que les guste. Pero por ahora, una que ya conocen algunos de ustedes…

_Piensas que si pudieras volar__  
__nunca caerías__  
__solo quieres mirar__  
__ese cielo azul, muy azul__Aun no has aprendido lo que la tristeza es__  
__y ahora estas averiguando lo que significa el dolor__  
__a pesar de los sentimientos que tengo por ti__  
__deben de ser expresados con palabras__Despiertas de tu sueño en un mundo desconocido__  
__entonces extiendes tus alas y vuelas__Piensas que si pudieras volar__  
__nunca caerías__  
__solo quieres mirar__  
__ese cielo azul, muy azul__Sabes que si puedes continuar, encontraras lo que buscas__  
__así que sigue intentando llegar__  
__A ese cielo azul, muy azul…__  
__A ese cielo azul, muy azul…__  
__A ese cielo azul, muy azul…_

_ watch?v=i3ax0IuWPnk_

Cuando la voz de Hinata se apagó, el bar entero estalló en aplausos. Sasuke, muy satisfecho por su éxito, paseó su mirada por la multitud enardecida, pero lo que de verdad quería era comprobar la reacción del público cuando tocaran la última canción que Hinata y él habían compuesto.

–Bueno, eso estuvo bien, ¿verdad? – Exclamó Hinata – Bueno pues tal vez la que viene esté mejor.

_Labios teñidos por gotas de sangre__  
__La niebla del dolor cubre el esplendoroso pasado__  
__En lo alto del cielo, el hermoso espejo__  
__Ilumina la noche, desde el otro lado__Pensando en las infinitas estrellas que hay sobre nosotros__  
__a los suaves hilos de nuestra relación__  
__Me aferro más y más fuerte__Aunque los brillantes ojos centellean con un débil azul__  
__se cierran más por una promesa que por la oscuridad__  
__Nadie podrá destruir el puente tejido con sueños__  
__deja que esos ojos reflejen el mañana__El lamento divino que emite un extraño resplandor__  
__El suave perfume de tus dulces palabras__  
__Una maldad de negro que avanza en secreto__  
__El corazón busca un lugar para lamentarse__La trampa oculta con el paso de los años__  
__amenazándome con sus colmillos__  
__La tragedia se repite y se repite__El destino que busco es un momento pasajero__  
__como una burbuja que desaparece en un parpadeo__  
__Con mi espada deletreo un canto puro__  
__Para un futuro inmutable__Al amanecer, un sueño ligero crecerá__  
__Yo sólo reuniré las oraciones__  
__Mientras las marcas de lágrimas se nublan__  
__perseguidas por tu sombra amada__En esta tierra, donde el odio cambia__  
__Las puras copas son perforadas__  
__por un voto cálido, cálido__Aunque los brillantes ojos centellean con un débil azul__  
__se cierran más por una promesa que por la oscuridad__  
__Nadie podrá destruir el puente tejido de sueños__  
__Es un milagro que juega inseguro_

_ watch?v=2NXb6w0tLOs_

–Bueno, ahora viene nuestra nueva canción – Anunció Hinata –. Se llama "Un atardecer tan rosa".

.

..

…

Cuando Ino y Sakura llegaron al bar, la banda ya estaba tocando. La vocalista estaba diciendo que tocarían una nueva canción, aunque ella no pudo escuchar el nombre, lo cual hizo suponer a Sakura que muchas de las personas allí presentes ya estaban familiarizadas con la banda.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Le preguntó Ino.

–No, aún no – Le dijo observando concentrada como la banda se preparaba para empezar con la canción –. Ve tú, yo buscaré un lugar.

–Claro – Asintió y se fue hacia la barra.

En cuanto Ino se fue, los hipnóticos acordes de la guitarra líder reclamaron por completo la atención de Sakura hacia el chico que acariciaba su instrumento con una dulzura semejante a la de un amante. Había algo en la figura de aquel guitarrista que le resultaba extremadamente familiar, pero su atención fue robada nuevamente cuando la angelical voz de la vocalista comenzó a sonar.

_Una pluma cae desde el cielo azul,_

_Precediendo la calma que depara tu regreso._

_El calor de la tarde se hace frío_

_Y yo contemplo al astro rey descender lentamente en el firmamento._

_No puedo dejarte otra vez,_

_Destruiría lo que queda de esta alma._

_No podría verte otra vez,_

_Porque acabaría con lo que falta de ti._

_Acaricia la tarde dormida,_

_De pétalos de cerezo y ríos de vino tinto._

_Dale su muerte al día,_

_Separa la luz de la oscuridad,_

_el amor y la soledad_

_y así te abrazaré una vez más_

_en este atardecer tan rosa._

Después de eso vino un profundo solo a dos guitarras y la atención de Sakura volvió al guitarrista líder. La música la envolvía, la hipnotizaba, y en medio de su estupor, escuchó que el chico comenzaba a cantar con una voz profunda que la dejó sin aliento.

_Te llevaría hasta el final,_

_Siempre tatuada a mi piel,_

_Quiero verte dormir,_

_Beber de tu paz_

_Y no despertar más._

_Al fin del mundo,_

_Del tiempo,_

_Hasta el fin del amor te llevaría,_

_Siempre envuelta en mis brazos_

_Ya no regresaríamos._

_Acaricia la tarde dormida,_

_De pétalos de cerezo y ríos de vino tinto._

_Dale su muerte al día,_

_Separa la luz de la oscuridad,_

_el amor y la soledad_

_y así te abrazaré una vez más_

_en este atardecer tan rosa._

_Ven conmigo a despertar,_

_Volemos juntos hacia el sol que se esconde_

_Y no volvamos nunca más._

Sakura se quedó pasmada, hasta que el estruendo de los aplausos la hizo reaccionar. ¡Vaya! Nunca se había sentido así escuchando una canción. Era como si la sensual y ronca voz del guitarrista estuviese directamente dirigida a ella.

–Bien, eso fue todo por ahora – dijo la vocalista emocionada –. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias!

– ¡Sakura! – La llamó Ino, señalándole una mesa.

–Ahora sí quiero tomarme algo – Le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

…

..

.

Sasuke bajó del escenario sintiendo la familiar descarga que le provocaba tocar su amada guitarra negra.

– ¡Eso estuvo increíble! – Exclamó Naruto emocionado – La nueva canción fue un éxito. Estuviste grandiosa, Hinata – Profirió tomando a la chica en brezos y girando con ella, lo que provocó que quedara roja como un tomate.

–Yo iré a darme una vuelta por ahí – Anunció Sai con un poco de nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

–Yo también, voy a ver si encuentro a la pelos de zanahoria antes que Sasuke – Dijo Suigetsu retirándose con una mano el bolsillo.

– ¿No vas a ir antes de que te la ganen, Sasuke? – Le preguntó Naruto curioso.

–La verdad, empiezo a hartarme de Karin – Le respondió Sasuke y añadió con un ligero tono de malicia –. Además, si quieren estar solos, no es sino que lo digan.

Y se fue dejando a su amiga aún más colorada y al idiota de su mejor amigo tartamudeando cosas incomprensibles.

Sasuke siempre se había preguntado por qué a las chicas les gustaba tanto disfrazarse de animales. Por ahí había de todo, leopardos, conejos, gatos, ratones… Al final no le parecía más que falta de imaginación. Siguió recorriendo el bar, que ya no estaba tan atestado ahora que las personas estaban sentadas, habían varias personas con pelucas de colores llamativos y antifaces con extrañas formas. Sasuke después de pensárselo por un momento, decidió ir a buscarse una bebida.

Aparentemente, ya todos en el bar tenían lo que querían beber, porque en la barra sólo encontró a una chica con una peluca rosa y antifaz negro.

–Hola, Sasuke – Lo saludó Deidara, el rubio que atendía en la barra, quien era amigo de Itachi y siempre trataba de molestar a Sasuke.

–Dame una cerveza, Deidara – Le indicó cortante.

– ¡Ay, pero que cosas! ¡El pequeño Sasuke ya bebe! – Se burló, pero cambió de opinión al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el pelinegro – Aquí está tu cerveza.

Sasuke la tomó y se retiró de la barra sin dejar de mirar a Deidara con cara de asesino en serie, pero por no fijarse se chocó con la chica de la peluca rosada, quien cayó al suelo.

–Ay, ay – Se quejó la chica con una voz aguda que a Sasuke le resultó familiar.

–Lo siento – Le dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse –. No te vi.

–Eso supuse – Le respondió la chica mordaz, aceptando su mano y poniéndose de pié. Solo entonces, pareció mirarlo bien –. ¡Ey! ¡Tú eres el guitarrista de la banda! – Pareció acusarlo, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo de uña negra.

–Eh… sí – Le respondió Sasuke mirándola distraído. La mayor parte de la cara de la chica estaba cubierta por una máscara, pero había algo en ella que no dejaba de parecerle familiar.

– ¿Y no deberías estar besuqueándote con una groupie o algo así? – Le exigió hipando. Aparentemente ya estaba un poco pasada de copas, porque inmediatamente termino de decir esas palabras se tapó la boca con una mano, como si no hubiese querido decirlas en voz alta. Sasuke solo la miró con una ceja alzada mientras lo poco que se veía de su rostro se ponía colorado bajo el maquillaje blanco – Yo… eh… Te felicito, tu banda es genial – Comenzó a balbucear –. Bueno, hasta luego.

Se giró para irse, pero Sasuke la tomó de una mano y la jaló de regreso, haciendo que la chica teniendo tan poco equilibrio debido al alcohol chocara contra su pecho.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le dijo – Déjame compensarte por haber hecho que te calleras – Le propuso con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver que la pobre chica se sonrojaba otra vez –. ¿Qué estás tomando?

–Pues yo… me tomé una cerveza – Le respondió la chica. ¿Una sola cerveza? ¿Y ya estaba en ese estado? Debía ser la primera vez que bebía.

–Entonces déjame invitarte a otra. ¡Deidara! – Exclamó mirando hacia la barra – ¡otra! – Le indicó haciendo un gesto hacia la botella que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó a la chica que solo lo miraba sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos, asintió y lo siguió hasta una mesa que tenía una banca acolchada que ocupaba toda una esquina.

.

..

…

Ino llevaba ya un rato buscando a su amiga, quien había ido por unas cervezas hacia poco más de quince minutos y aun no había regresado a la mesa. La chica estaba un poco preocupada, ya que había notado que Sakura estaba un poco ebria, a pesar de que había tomado una sola cerveza, pero lo comprendía, ya que al ser la primera vez que su amiga consumía alcohol, no tenía mucha resistencia.

– ¿Dónde puede haberse metido? – Murmuró Ino para sí misma, observando en derredor, distraída hasta que chocó contra alguien.

–Lo siento – Se disculpó una voz amable, haciendo que Ino girara su rostro para mirar al chico que la sostenía de un brazo para evitar que se cayera.

–No hay problema, fue mi culpa – Le respondió, idiotizada con esos ojos negros que la observaban con atención tras un antifaz que la chica en seguida reconoció –. Eres uno de los chicos de la banda, ¿verdad?

–Mi nombre es Sai – Se presentó soltándola, ya seguro de que ella no perdería el equilibrio –, soy el bajista.

–Yo soy Ino – Le dijo la rubia, estrechando su mano. Si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho dónde se encontraba Sakura, ella habría respondido "¿quién?"

–Encantado, Ino.

…

..

.

Sakura no podía dejar de intentar enfocar la mirada en su acompañante. _¡Diablos! Estoy muy ebria_, pensó, observando al chico que estaba sentado junto a ella, él no aparentaba ni siquiera sentirse un poco mareado, en realidad se veía bastante bien, doble, pero bien.

– ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – Le preguntó él.

–No mucho… no, espera, yo no vivo aquí – Le contestó entrecerrando los ojos y el chico enarcó una ceja. Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de pensar con claridad ni siquiera –. Vacaciones – Balbuceó al fin como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los misterios de la vida –. Tu banda es muy buena – Comentó de repente, haciendo que el muchacho alzara ambas cejas y ella misma se quedara pasmada por su incapacidad para controlar su boca… o su cerebro.

–Gracias – Le respondió con una sonrisa, que aunque ella veía distorsionada, se le hacía muy familiar.

–Voy al baño – Anunció de pronto. Necesitaba estar sola unos minutos, a ver si así recuperaba la claridad. Se puso de pié sin esperar una respuesta, pero se tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa y cayó sobre una chica que se aproximaba con dos botellas de cerveza.

Sakura se incorporó un poco mirando confusa el desastre que había provocado. La chica en cuestión era una pelirroja con disfraz de leopardo y antifaz dorado, y todo el contenido de las botellas que antes llevaba, ahora empapaba su disfraz.

Al ver la mirada desquiciada de la chica, Sakura trató de ponerse de pié, pero sus piernas estaban extrañamente enredadas con las de la pelirroja, y se quedó inmóvil esperando a que la chica la estrangulara o algo así, pero de pronto, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la ayudaron a incorporarse.

–Mejor ve a la mesa – Le susurró la voz del pelinegro con el que estaba. Ella se apresuró a sentarse, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía. El muchacho le tendió la mano a la pelirroja para que ella también pudiera levantarse y se quedó muda cuando la chica la tomó y se aprovechó del impulso para lanzarse directo a los labios del chico, quien, pasada la sorpresa inicial, la tomó con suavidad de los hombros, poniendo toda la longitud de sus brazos entre ellos –. Hola, Karin.

Sakura seguía pasmada mirando. La pelirroja llamada Karin lo miraba con reproche, mientras él le decía algo que la ebria chica no alcanzaba a escuchar, hasta que con una mirada de reproche, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–Lamento eso – Se disculpó el pelinegro, mirando a Sakura que tenía la mirada desenfocada y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó la chica de pronto, haciendo que él alzara las cejas – ¡Sí lo haces!

– ¿Hacer qué? – Inquirió él confundido.

–Besuquearte con grupies – Le explicó como si fuera obvio de qué estaba hablando –. Sabía que lo hacías – Concluyó cruzándose de brazos triunfante.

– ¿Y eso… te satisface? – La cuestionó él divertido.

–Me gusta tener la razón, eso es todo – Le respondió Sakura mirándolo detenidamente. La verdad no, no la satisfacía en lo absoluto, pero no sabría decir por qué.

–Ya… Hace un rato me dijiste que mi banda era buena, ¿no? – Le dijo, descolocándola por el cambio abrupto de tema. Ella asintió con la cabeza confundida – Entonces eso te convierte en una fan.

–Supongo… ¡Espera! – Exclamó de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de a dónde se dirigía el pelinegro – ¡Yo no soy una de tus grupies a la que puedes besar a tu antojo y luego dejar como te plazca!

El chico sólo la observó entretenido, notando que estaba realmente indignada.

– ¿Sabes? – Le dijo con suavidad – Puedes gritarme toda la noche, o podrías besarme y ya.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo querría hacerlo? – Inquirió la chica, nerviosa por la cercanía del chico, lo que hacía que lo viera más borroso aún.

–Lo harías porque puedes – Le respondió él –. Además yo no te habría besado a ti, entonces…

Pero el resto de sus argumentos quedaron silenciados cuando Sakura estampó sus labios contra los de él sin ninguna delicadeza. El muchacho se quedó pasmado y con los ojos abiertos por una fracción de segundo, hasta que, casi por reflejo estrechó la cintura de la chica y comenzó a corresponderle el beso.

– ¿Lo ves? – Le dijo la chica un poco mareada, mientras pensaba "¡Diablos! ¡Acabo de darle mi primer beso a un extraño!" – Ahora no eres tú quien se besuquea con sus grupies, yo te besé, así que básicamente yo gano.

El pelinegro solo alzó una ceja ante la descabellada lógica de la chica, pero en lugar de hacerle saber que eso no tenía ningún sentido, se lanzó a atacar de nuevo los suaves labios de la sonrojada muchacha.

.

..

…

..

.

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?_

_Sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero muchos comentarios para sentirme motivada (y no es chantaje, ¡lo juro!)_

_Espero subir continuación pronto, pero si me demoro no me odien, que ser mamá no es fácil._

_Un abrazo._

_Ja ne!_

_P.D: La primera canción estoy segura de que todos saben cuál es, pero por si las moscas, es "Aoi, aoi ano sora". La segunda se llama "Wild eyes", es de una serie que se llama "Basilisk Kouga ninpou chou", pero me pareció un buen detalle ponerla, ya que la interprete es Nana Mizuki, la seiyuu de Hinata. La tercera, la que le da nombre al fic, es de mi total y completa autoría, espero que les haya gustado. :)_


End file.
